


Disciplinary Action

by JaneDavitt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photo prompt:<br/>Two hot guys, one in a shirt and tie, one dressed more casually, are lying on a couch in an office, shirts unbuttoned, kissing, totally into each other.<br/>Written prompt:<br/> The boss was called away for the day and asked me to step in and interview some new contractors. This one pressed all the right buttons and we ended up on the couch in my boss's office. Then guess who walks in ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a photo prompt in the Love is Always Write event hosted by M/M Romance Group at Goodreads.  
> Many thanks to Wesleysgirl for beta reading it and the proofers/editors of the M/M Romance Group

Bored, boring, bored, boring... Zach lined his last paperclip up on the desk and gave his piece of art a considering look. That paperclip there needed to go over to the left just a--

The door to the inner office swung open and his boss walked out. Shit. Zach swept his hand across the paperclips he'd arranged into the outline of an impressive cock and balls (way bigger than life-size and beyond even his most lurid fantasy; he had a lot of paperclips to play with) and felt a blush heat his face.

If Mr. Brandon had seen them... But though Jack Brandon didn't miss much when it came to Brandon Construction, he seemed to forget Zach existed most of the time. For a personal assistant, Zach didn't have a whole lot to do with his boss.

And he wanted to. Jack's name might sound like his, but they were completely different and he liked that. Zach was medium height and build, with gray eyes and hair he'd dyed a different color so often he didn't always recognize himself in the morning now that it was a sober dark brown. He'd gotten a kick out of the twist of choosing to go normal, though. Kind of like going undercover. Plus, he'd needed a job and something had told him that purple hair wasn't going to fly here. All those macho men with tool belts and hard hats...hot, some of them, sure, but not exactly into alternative lifestyle choices. Not that he'd hidden the fact he was gay. He had standards. No way was he working anywhere that had homophobic assholes on the payroll.

Brandon had shrugged when Zach had brought the subject up at the job interview, his face impassive. "You'd be here to answer phones, keep my coffee cup full, handle all the crap so I can get the real work done, and jump as high as I tell you to, Mr. Calder. I don't see how being gay would help you do any of that better, and I don't see how it'd make you do it any worse. If anyone gives you crap about it, you tell me, otherwise I'm not interested. You want the job?"

Staring at Brandon's muscular body -- he had to be six-four easy -- and wondering just what it'd be like to climb his new boss like a tree and nibble his nuts, it'd been hard to concentrate for long enough to accept. He didn't have a daddy kink exactly, but he did go for older men when he could get them, and at thirty-five to his twenty-two, Jack Brandon qualified. 

Tall, big, sandy hair cut short and honest-to-God green eyes in a craggy, beat-up face....Brandon was hot in a forbidding, too-much-to-handle kind of way.

Gave Zach shivers -- the good kind -- just picturing being underneath all those muscles and hearing that rough growl of a voice telling him just what to do to make his boss happy. It was getting to the point where a nod and a 'Good coffee. Thanks' gave him a boner.

Sadly, though, not only was Jack failing to register on Zach's well-honed gaydar, there were also zero signs of the lust he felt being directed back at him.

Jack -- God, it was hard to think of him by his first name, though the one time Zach had tried 'sir', he'd almost come in his pants and Brandon had choked on his coffee for some reason -- was straight. _Accept it and move on,_ Zach told himself. Usually a few times a week.

"You short on work?" Brandon's voice was icy. It beat indifferent, but not by much.

"Uh, no, sir." The honorific didn't get him nicely flustered this time. It just popped out automatically. "Well...kind of?" He stood, though he did get a thrill out of being loomed over. It just didn't feel right lounging in his seat with his boss on his feet. "I've done everything you wanted me to do." Shame a blow job wasn't on the list. "Finished an hour ago, in fact."

Brandon's frown became a scowl. "And you just sat here playing with your dick, is that right?"

Oookay. That had crossed a line. Before he could point that out, Zach realized Brandon was looking meaningfully at the paperclips. Oh. _That_ dick. Right.

Brandon put his hands on Zach's desk and leaned across it so their faces were close. "You're doing okay here, but you can do better. If you want to stick around, show some initiative. Ask me if there's anything you can do. Walk around the yard and get a feel for how things work and see if you can come up with any way to make things run smoother. Don't just sit at your desk looking bored out of your mind. That's not good for you or the business."

"I didn't -- you never seem to want me to bother you." It wasn't a whine or a protest, though secretly he did resent the way Brandon's gaze would pass over him as if he didn't exist some mornings. "I didn't know you wanted more from me. If I did, you could've had me, uh, it."

The words hung between them. God, had he really just said that? He was blushing again, heat rising until he wanted to splash cold water on his face -- and dunk his dick in ice to get it to behave.

"I want my money's worth out of you," Brandon said evenly. He wasn't blushing. He wasn't even breathing hard. Zach felt like he'd run up three flights of stairs. His heart pounded and he could feel each exhaled breath of Brandon's warm on his face, like the echo of a kiss.

Except Brandon wouldn't kiss like that, with soft and insubstantial brushes of his lips, and gentle touches from his tongue. Brandon would claim a guy's mouth bruisingly hard, lick inside it demandingly, bite down and suck until Zach's lips were stinging, swollen, hot...

"I'm out the rest of the day, checking up on the Stanfield Hill sub-division. They've screwed up big time with the foundations and I want to deal with it in person."

Zach nodded, wondering if he'd be able to make it to the men's room without being seen and jerk off in there. No way could he let his boner just subside and still be good for anything work-related. He needed to come, to feel the sweet, savage kick in the balls that a Brandon-inspired climax gave him.

 _Kiss me_ , he thought. _Tell me to get naked, bend me over the desk and fuck me. Make me get on my knees and lick you clean when you're done with my ass. Do dirty, filthy things to me with your hands and your mouth. Tie me to your chair with a paperclip chain and watch me squirm, make me come without being touched and spank me when I do..._

Brandon's hand slapped the desk, jerking Zach out of his fevered fantasies. "Are you even listening to me, boy?"

"Yes, sir." Zach felt faint. He blamed loss of blood to the brain from the grunted out 'boy'. The desk -- just -- hid his raging erection, but his face had to be the color of his scarlet stapler and there was probably drool on his chin.

"I've got three contractors coming in this afternoon, bidding on the Delahay job. I won't be back in time, so you can handle it. Listen to them, get down the details of their bids, and write up a report for me to look at in the morning with your recommendations. Cheapest isn't necessarily best. I've left their names on my desk. Look them up in the files and see how they did on other jobs for us."

Lust fled as ambition fought panic. "Interview them? _Me_?" Zach heard the squeak in his voice and frowned. He tried again, hitting a lower note. "Are you sure I'm up to it?"

Brandon's gaze flickered to the desk and back. "Pretty sure you're up for anything. I'll be making the final decision, but I'll be interested in your take on them. This is your chance to impress me, if that's anywhere on your to-do list. And if it isn't, it should be."

Zach drew in a deep breath. "Yes, sir!"

Brandon straightened so they weren't breathing in each other's used air. "Don't call me that unless you mean it."

He left before Zach could work out an answer to that one.

****

The first two men had come and gone, leaving Zach with one more contractor to interview. His nerves had steadied now and he was enjoying himself. After freaking out over sitting in Brandon's chair and giving men old enough to be his grandfather a hard time about estimates, he'd started to enjoy himself. This was interesting. He hadn't expected that. So far, he'd been underachieving because Brandon hadn't given him anything a kid in high school couldn't have handled. Zach had been to college and if he didn't live up to his potential, well, that was his business. Time to settle down when he'd gotten bored of having fun.

Which wasn't going to be any time soon.

The afternoon had become early evening and the yard was emptying out. Most of the crew was off-site, anyway. Zach's stomach was reminding him that the sandwich he'd grabbed for lunch as he'd studied the files was a distant memory now. And he hadn't gotten to jerk off, too absorbed in memorizing every detail he could about the three men he'd be seeing, so residual arousal was fretting at his nerves. Maybe after he'd eaten and changed out of the suit and tie he was wearing, he could go out and hit a club or a bar. Wednesday nights, everything would be dead, but if he was lucky, he'd find someone tall and broad shouldered who'd get off on ordering him around...

A knock on the door brought him to his feet, a polite smile on his face as he welcomed Taylor Dutton. The smile went from polite to appreciative before Taylor had finished shaking his hand and telling Zach to call him by his first name.

Nice. Late twenties, his height, but way more muscles, blond hair and brown eyes and the kind of tan that came from working outside. Ripped jeans and a white shirt made Zach blink, though. The other two men had worn suits. Brandon always did, though Zach got the feeling he wasn't comfortable in them. True, the jeans looked sinfully good clinging to Taylor's long legs, but Zach told himself sternly to put a check mark in the negative column.

Taylor turned to close the door and Zach got a good look at his ass; firm, high, tight, with a frayed patch in the denim that exposed a glimpse of thigh. Fuck it. The jeans were a plus. They showed Taylor was a working man and there was nothing wrong with that.

"I was expecting to see Jack," Taylor remarked, taking a seat. He swung one booted foot up to rest on his knee, exposing his groin. For the second time that day, Zach was grateful to have a desk to hide behind. He could see the outline of Taylor's prick and the bulge of his balls through the washed-thin jeans, and it was mouth-watering.

Zach knew exactly what side of the street Taylor walked and from the gleam in those brown eyes, and the warm, lingering looks Taylor was sending his way. Taylor had picked up on his interest and returned it. 

Taylor definitely presented a challenge. Zach licked his lips nervously and tried to get the meeting started with him firmly in control. "Mr. Brandon was called away. He authorized me to take the details of your bid and report back to him."

"Well, he must think pretty highly of you then, Zach, because in all the years I've known him, Jack's never let anyone dictate to him."

"No shit." Zach cringed. Way to be professional, asshole. "Umm, what I mean is, that's true, and the final decision's his. I'm just gathering data."

"No, you meant, 'no shit'," Taylor said with a grin. "It's okay. You can loosen that pretty tie and relax around me, honey. I don't bite." The grin widened. "Oh, who am I kidding? I do, but I won't snap your head off." He stood and stretched. "Stiff as a board. I spent yesterday on a plane and those seats are designed to leave a man bent in half. Mind if we move this to the couch?"

Zach gave the couch a dubious look. Low, wide, upholstered in dark red leather, it didn't really match the rest of the office furniture. Brandon used it to sleep on when things got too busy for him to go home. Once he was on it, though, there'd be no way of hiding the fact that Taylor's drawl and sweet, sassy grin had set the smoldering sparks of his arousal burning brightly again.

Taylor didn't wait for his agreement, but flopped down on the couch with a wriggle of his ass and a low groan. "Oh, yeah. Most comfortable couch ever." He patted it. "Come on over."

Zach picked up the file and a pen and used the first to shield his erection and the second to give his hand something to hold before he grabbed hold of Taylor instead.

Once Zach was beside him, Taylor lost the grin and answered Zach's questions, balancing detail with brevity in a way Zach appreciated. The other two guys had droned on forever.

"I need this job, I won't lie," Taylor said after a while. "My crew's good, but we're new compared to the men you say you saw before me."

"You've been in business for five years," Zach said from memory.

Taylor wrinkled his nose, making him look even cuter than when he was grinning. "In this town, that counts for nothing. Plus, I'm not from here originally."

"I can tell," Zach said. Taylor had a Southern accent, faint at times, but unmistakable. 

Taylor nodded. "So can everyone else I talk to. Shit, it's like they don't think I know which end of a hammer you hit the nail with."

"It's the stick part, right?"

Taylor snickered. "You're going to have to be more subtle than that, honey."

"Don't call me that." 

"Don't mean anything by it." Taylor patted Zach's knee. "You done asking me questions?"

"I -- yeah, I guess so." He had a page of notes for his report, but he wasn't going to need them.

"So, if I'm not being indiscreet, who gets the job?"

"That's up to Mr. Brandon."

"Mm-hmm. Well, who gets the Zach seal of approval?"

Zach hesitated, but he couldn't see what harm it would do to tell him. "You are."

Taylor's mouth set in a firm, serious line, making him look older. "Mind telling me why?"

Zach shrugged. "The first company who bid was too big. This job is nothing to them and they weren't prepared to use a seasoned team. We'd have gotten kids too green to know when you can take shortcuts and when you can't. The second was a father and son outfit. Reliable and their bid was competitive, but one of them gets sick, or they run into problems, and they'll miss the deadline. I liked that they were ambitious, but they weren't prepared to go all the way and hire on more workers to make sure they could do the job."

"Too big, too small, and I'm just right?" Taylor smiled and tugged at his hair. "But I'm Goldilocks, not you."

"Six months ago, my hair was blonder than yours, but yeah, I think your company would be the best choice and I'll tell Mr. Brandon that tomorrow. Don't get your hopes up, though. He might not listen to me."

"Yeah, he will."

Taylor sounded so confident that Zach felt curious. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm perfect for it and he knows it. He'd have given me the job without bothering with anyone else if it wasn't for the fact I've been out of state for the past month or so and he didn't know when I'd get back." Zach didn't want to pry, but Taylor told him anyway. "My mom fell and broke her leg. I went back home to look after her."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Is she okay?"

"Let's just say it wasn't the most fun visit home I've had. Momma's the active type and being on crutches isn't her idea of a good time. She missed a yoga retreat and a half-marathon to raise money for cancer research. Never mind. I'm back now and it's nice to know I've got something I can get busy with."

From the warmth in his eyes, he wasn't talking about the contract. Fuck, why couldn't they have met up in a bar with nothing to get in the way of a quick, satisfying hook-up to take Zach's mind off his boss? Why did Taylor have to be not only a contractor but someone who clearly knew Brandon well, and so doubly off-limits?

"You're biting your lip like you're hungry. Got something to fill you up better than that right here, if you want it, sugar." In Taylor's soft drawl, it didn't sound cheesy, but friendly, an invitation with no pressure behind it.

Zach didn't pretend not to know what Taylor meant. "I can't. You -- if Mr. Brandon found out--"

"Do you call him that all the time? I bet he hates it."

"Of course I do! He's my boss. That or..."

"Or?" Taylor prompted when Zach's words dried up.

"Or 'sir'," Zach said, his face burning. Shit, it wasn't as if he was confessing to calling Jack 'Dark Master of Pain' or something. Just because it got him hard saying it didn't mean the rest of the world would think anything of it.

Except Taylor's eyes narrowed, a knowing smile tilting the corners of his lips up. "Oh, you really are just the cutest thing he's had in here, aren't you?"

"No," Zach said, regaining some self-respect. "Not cute. And not available. Sorry."

"Is that because I don't ring your bell the way Jack does, or because you're scared I'll tell tales and get you fired?"

Flustered, Zach stammered, "I don't -- he's straight, so why would I -- He's my boss. And this is his office and his couch and--"

"And you're so hard right now, just thinking about what you'd like him to do to you in this office, on this couch, that you're about to cream those smart new trousers you're wearing to impress him."

Zach closed his eyes to shut out temptation. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Kissing him when his eyes were closed was just fucking cheating, but he got hit by the way Taylor's mouth tasted, as hot and addictive as coffee, and any objections or protests were forgotten by the time Taylor slid his tongue home.

"You, oh you're so fucking hot. Yeah. Take the jacket off. Let me see you..."

Spurred on by the hoarse, muttered words spilling out of Taylor's mouth, Zach took off his jacket and kicked away his shoes. His shirt was unbuttoned by hands that were shaking with impatience and left to hang open, the dark length of his tie tugged free of his shirt but not removed, so that it lay against his throat like a loose collar.

It didn't take long to do the same to Taylor. There was something arousing about keeping their shirts on, though mostly it was for practical reasons; it was their pants that were in the way, not their shirts and if they had to get dressed again in a hurry, shirts already on would help. Taylor didn't seem to be in a rush to get inside Zach's pants though, his busy hands slowing once he had some skin to touch.

"On top of me, sugar, that's it. Mmm, yeah, you can hump against me all you want. Go for it, but don't come yet, huh? Not before I've gotten a taste of it."

Zach took full advantage of that permission, grinding his cock against Taylor's leg, desperate for some friction. He didn't want to come this way, but God, had he been aching for a touch.

"Thought I'd been in a dry spell, but you're just panting for it. How long has it been?"

Zach stopped licking Taylor's right nipple long enough to answer. "Uh, two weeks on Friday?"

That hadn't been anything to write home about, either, just a quick hand job on another couch, rattier than this one, with a friend he'd known since high school. No sparks, but they got each other off now and then if the mood struck. Part way through watching a completely forgettable movie, a few beers inside them, it'd, well, tapped them on the shoulder at least.

Pete had come first with a grunt and a sigh and Zach had closed his eyes and pretended the hand working his dick was Jack's, shocked at how fast his climax ripped through him once the fantasy clicked into place.

"Two weeks?" Taylor gave a hollow chuckle. "Try a month for me."

The dates lined up with Taylor's trip home, which seemed to imply Taylor had something going on here in town. Zach started to ask if Taylor was seeing someone -- he didn't cheat and he didn't share -- but Taylor pushed his hand down the back of Zach's trousers and his nails scraped and dug in just hard enough to feel good.

No, to feel great.

Zach threw back his head, wanting more like his lungs wanted air. "Shit, yeah. Let me get out of them--"

"No rush," Taylor murmured against Zach's neck. His teeth caught Zach's earlobe, tugging gently, then sucking on the small piece of flesh. It sent a fierce shudder through Zach, goose bumps breaking out down that side of his body, a sensation weird enough to distract him from the question he'd been about to ask. 

Outside, it was close to dark and the yard was quiet. Jack's office was on the second floor, not overlooked, and there was no way anyone could see in. Zach relaxed and stopped worrying. They wouldn't get caught, Taylor wouldn't tell Ja--anyone, and they'd already gone far enough that if Taylor was seeing someone, he was officially cheating, so why not finish what they'd started?

Deep down, part of him was looking stern and saying stuff about karma and standards and guilt, but Zach was too lost to lust and frustration to listen. For all that he fooled around from time to time, he lived a pretty blameless life. No drugs, no smoking, and a hangover no more than once a month, if that...they'd be fitting him for a halo soon. He was too young to be an angel. Time to turn his wings ink-black and red. Time to be a bad boy...

"Want to be a bad boy," he said and grinned at the startled look he got. "What? You don't like that idea? Don't want to do something wild with me?"

"Not complaining, as such." Taylor frowned, something wary in his eyes. "Listen, honey, before we go too far with this--"

The door swung open, a cool draft reaching Zach's bare skin. He jerked around, willing it to be just a case of Taylor not closing it properly. 

"I'd say you've gone plenty far enough already, both of you."

Jack Brandon was back early.

Karma really was quick off the mark.

"I can explain--" Zach paused. Why did people always say the most obvious things in a crisis? Like, 'Are you okay?' or 'Where am I?'. Couldn't he come up with anything better than a lame line like that?

Apparently not, and even if he could, he wasn't going to get a chance to say it. Taylor wriggled out from under him and got to his feet.

"Jack. It's been too long."

"It has if you mistook me for the kid just because he was in my office."

Taylor gave Jack an exasperated look as Zach fumbled to fasten his shirt. He felt light-headed from shock and disgust at himself for being so fucking easy. He'd ruined everything. Shit.

"You know damn well there's no forgetting you, Jack. Come here and give me a hug, for fuck's sake."

"Should put you over my fucking knee and give you the spanking your momma forgot."

The gap between them was closing now and Zach watched from his seat on the couch with dull despair as Taylor gave Jack a sweet, dirty grin, flirting with him shamelessly. "Well now, that's never a bad idea, but I'll take the hug first."

"C'mere," Jack said and beckoned Taylor to him with a crooked finger.

Taylor all but disappeared in the hug, his head level with Jack's broad shoulders as he hung on tightly. Jack's hands moved over Taylor's back, long, slow sweeps -- then one hand went to grab a handful of blond hair and the other landed with a loud slap on Taylor's ass.

"You'll get the rest later," Jack told him and shook Taylor loose before turning his gaze on Zach. "Zachary."

"Yessir."

"I told you not to call me that."

Zach was starting to get a glimmer why. No, make that a bone-deep certainty. His body couldn't get in sync with his brain. He was terrified, turned on, curious, depressed -- it was enough of a cocktail to make his guts churn. Throwing up was a real possibility. So was getting beaten up, he supposed, but for some reason he didn't really rate that high on the list of what might happen to him in the next few minutes.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for all of it." He shoved his feet into his shoes, bending down the backs of them because he didn't want to waste time undoing and retying the laces. Then he got to his feet, his shirt hanging down, buttoned wrong but covering him, at least, and faced the man he'd been falling for over two long months.

"You were going to explain." Jack's eyebrows rose inquiringly. "Well? Go on. Explain why I gave you a job to do and instead you end up half-naked in my office fooling around with my..."

He paused and Taylor said helpfully, "Boyfriend? Partner? Slutty but sweet sub you're madly in love with? I wouldn't use the last one on formal occasions, but--"

Jack's growl was impressive as he swung around to face Taylor. "Not another word out of you, or you'll be waiting a month to get that spanking, hell, make that _anything_ from me. Can't you see he's about to pass out he's so shit-scared?"

Anger quieted the butterflies in Zach's stomach."I'm not! Pissed off, maybe." 

Jack walked over, pausing just about close enough for Zach to touch him if he'd wanted to. "Why? Seems like I'm the one in the room who's got most right to be angry. Did you know he was with someone?"

"No, or I wouldn't have done anything." 

"Did you ask then? Did he lie to you?" Jack persisted, his voice gentle enough, but remorseless. Over by the door, Taylor stiffened, but stayed quiet.

Zach sighed, his head drooping. "No, sir. I meant to ask. I was going to. I just -- he started kissing me and I..."

"Forgot your name, you were so turned on?" Jack rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "I can't deny it's happened to me once or twice."

Taylor gave a smothered snort of laughter and Jack's hand shot out, his finger pointing directly at Taylor, though his gaze never left Zach's face. "Not one word."

"I really am sorry." Zach didn't know why he kept saying that, but it mattered that Jack believed him. 

"It's not your fault. Taylor likes to play games unless I keep him on a tight leash, and after a month apart..." Jack shrugged. "Well, looks like he's going to need taming all over again."

"That's fine," Zach said, the curl of lust Jack's casual words conjured up making him bold. Jesus, he'd give a month's salary to be there watching Taylor get what was coming to him. Leashes, training, taming -- oh God, his cock was about ready to blow just from thinking about it. "Adds some spice to whatever kinky games you two get up to, I guess -- but what about me?" He jerked his chin at Taylor. "Were you even a little bit interested in me as anything but a way to get your ass blistered by him?"

Taylor mimed zipping his lips and shrugged apologetically.

"Of course he was interested in you," Jack said irritably. "He's a stupid fucking shit-for-brains, but he's not _that_ stupid. You're hotter than hell and he's not likely to miss it. You're not what he needs, but I'm guessing he wanted you plenty before I walked in."

"Why are you even here?" Jack's eyebrows rose again, his silence pointed enough that Zach flushed and amended his words. "I mean, you weren't supposed to be coming back..."

"I planned to be back after you'd gone. Knew Tay's interview was last, so I texted him and told him to wait outside for me. When I saw his truck empty and the light on up here, I guessed where he was." Jack's voice was bone-dry. "Should have known he'd have something special planned after a month with nothing but his hand when I let him use it."

"He did try to stop things from going too far," Zach said slowly, processing all the implications of 'let him use it.'

"Yeah? I'll try to remember that, but I don't think it'll make much difference. He's in trouble. Big trouble." Jack reached out his hand and cupped Zach's face, the first time they'd touched since the handshake that'd ended Zach's job interview. The warm, calloused palm cradled his jaw, solid enough to lean into, but Zach made himself hold still. Jack might be gay after all and kinky as fuck into the bargain, but he was well and truly taken, so really, where did that leave Zach? Right where he'd been that morning. Achingly hard, terminally frustrated, and left out in the cold. Except this morning he'd had a job. "Mostly because he got you involved."

"Like he wouldn't have ended up that way soon anyway," Taylor said, breaking his silence. "Jesus, so I jumped the gun. So what? You were never going to make a move on him unless I pushed you and I'm sick of hearing you talk about him. You want him? Ask him!"

"Tay, I fucking told you what would happen if you--"

"Forget it," Zach said, incredulity and hurt welling up like blood from a cut as he saw the way Jack had flinched at Taylor's words. What the _fuck_? "If you'd wanted to make it a real threat, you'd have said a day or two. No way is he going to think you'll cut him off for a month when it means you'll be suffering too."

"Smart boy," Jack said, his voice even. "Listen, about what he said--"

"No, you listen!" His voice cracked, but he steadied it. "This was all planned, wasn't it? Leaving me alone with him, the come-on, the -- all of it."

"No. Well, I planned to leave you alone as a test, but the emergency today was real and the test was work-related, nothing to do with -- I wanted to see how you'd handle yourself."

"He did good," Taylor put in. "Asked all the right questions, figured out why I'd be best for the job and why the other two wouldn't."

"I can gag him if you want me to," Jack said with a sigh.

That didn't turn Zach on. Too tired of being fucked with. "Let him talk. I'm done playing with both of you."

"We haven't even started," Taylor said under his breath.

Zach ignored him. Jack was the only one that mattered to him right then."I figured you were going to fire me for touching him, but I guess not if it was all a fucking set-up. Good. It means I can tell you where you can shove your job and that's so deep up his ass, you'll have to fist him to get it out again."

Taylor whistled long and low. "Feisty. You raved about him reorganizing the filing and saving you a fortune by bringing in a coffee maker that actually produced coffee not sludge, but I should've known he had more going for him than a brain and a sweet, tight little ass you wanted to spank."

"Shut the fuck up," Jack said wearily. "You're just making it worse, Tay. Didn't think it was possible, but you are."

"I'm out of here." Zach took one step and found himself up against Jack's chest. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

"You can go when we've got this sorted out." Jack's voice was calm. "Sit down. Please?"

The 'please' tipped the balance. Zach hesitated, then took a seat on the couch again, his legs shaky. God, everything had happened so fast...

Jack crouched down beside him, nothing subservient in his position, but nothing threatening either. "What Tay said is true as far as it goes. I'm...attracted to you. But I would never have done anything about it and I tried not to let you see it. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I thought you were straight." Hard not to make that sound like an accusation.

"Well, I'm not. It isn't something I make a habit of telling people the way you do, but if anyone ever asked me, I'd tell them, I guess."

"And I never thought for one single, solitary fucking minute that you were into me." 

"Make that the last time you swear when you're talking to me, boy," Jack said, the reproof bringing a chuckle from Taylor. 

"And I didn't have a fucking clue that you were into those kind of games either." The disobedience was deliberate. Jack hadn't earned the right to correct him. During office hours, yes, but they'd gone beyond that -- or not far enough.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "No? You sure about that?"

Zach swallowed hard. It was impossible to look away from Jack's green eyes and he didn't really want to. They held him as surely as cuffs would've pinned his hands in place. "Sometimes I got a feeling that you guessed I was," he admitted, the confession dragged out of him. God, coming out to his parents had been easier than this. "It wasn't like I could ask you, though, was it?" He drew in a deep, shaky breath. "I've been obsessing over you from day one. Two months of being the only one in town who looked forward to Mondays because I'd see you again. Two months of you ignoring me, walking by without even looking at me. I busted my ass trying to impress you and I'd just about given up."

"I noticed you." Jack reached out and brushed his fingertips over Zach's cheek. "Tried not to let it show. Guess I was too good at that, but I was punishing myself for being too weak to turn you away after the interview."

"He came over to me as soon as you'd left," Taylor said, drifting over to lean against the desk. "Took me out into the woods and fucked me raw over the hood of my truck. You got him hot and I was the one who got burned." He grinned. "Couldn't sit or shit for three days without sending you a thank you in my head."

"He told you about me?"

Jack looked affronted. "Of course I did! He's my -- he's mine. You think I'd keep something like that from him?"

"I didn't mind," Taylor said to no one in particular. "Not like we haven't discussed broadening our horizons if the right man came along."

"But I wasn't going to put you in the position of being scared that saying no would cost you your job," Jack said. "Because it wouldn't have. Would've made things awkward though, so I figured I'd just keep my mouth shut."

"Then I left for a month and did he ever go into the red zone with no one to take the edge off."

"I managed," Jack said, his voice tight. "Same as you did."

"Jerking off and phone sex doesn't even come close to what you need."

It was starting to feel as if he was eavesdropping on a private conversation. Zach cleared his throat meaningfully. "Okay. Well, still not okay, but I get it." He stared at Taylor. "You've got some fucking nerve."

"It's why Jack loves me."

"It's why I'm gonna wear out a paddle on your ass when I take you back to my place," Jack said. 

That underlying growl, fond and threatening all at once, started up the rinse and repeat of Zach's arousal again. Teased, kissed, given a glimpse into a world he'd gotten off on fantasizing about for years...it was all too fucking much. His hand went to his cock and he rubbed against the solid length of it with the heel of his hand, not caring if they saw him, desperate for something to soothe the ache.

"Hey, now." 

"Touching yourself without permission? Oh, you're in trouble now." From his grin, Taylor was envious rather than sympathetic.

"He doesn't need permission," Jack said before Zach could point that out. "He's not mine."

Hearing it stung, the flicker of hurt he felt enough to allow him to make up his mind. Crunch time. "Suppose I was?"

Jack got to his feet. "Then you'd know it was against one of my rules and you wouldn't do it. You're not stupid."

"Suppose...suppose I did it anyway? Just to get -- to get punished?" He was stammering now, embarrassment and shame making him hesitate, desire and a sense of reckless freedom spurring him on.

Taylor smacked his hand on the desk, a wide smile splitting his face. "You're such a fucking slut. I knew I liked you. We've got so much in common." 

"That'd buy you the kind of punishments that aren't much fun." Jack's gaze went to Taylor. "He's laughing now, but when he's on the receiving end of one of them, I don't think he's ever found it all that amusing."

"I'd probably still like it just because you were doing it," Zach said. His face felt hot enough to fry eggs on, and his dick was throbbing with every heartbeat. The room and the voices were both distant and impossibly distinct, a surreal dream. 

"That's got a twisted kind of logic to it," Jack said, a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "You'd still be better off just asking to go across my knee and get your itch scratched."

"Make that begging and he'd do it to you anytime, anywhere," Taylor put in. "Nothing gets Jack's dick hard like a pretty little sub begging for a red and rosy ass."

"You're pushing me, Taylor."

Taylor shrugged. "Too much talking. His dick's about ready to break his zipper and I can see from here you're headed that way, too. _Do_ something, Jack. You like controlling everything and everyone; get a grip on this, for the love of God."

Zach dared to let his gaze dip below Jack's belt. Oh God. Jack's erection was pushing at the dark wool trousers he wore, the outline clear. Huge. Long. Thick. He pictured it shaping his mouth or crammed in his hole and had to bite his lip to keep a whimper from spilling out.

"Is that what you want?" Jack asked him.

Zach held out his hands, palms up, a helpless gesture. "Do I want to get off? Yeah. Do I mind it being with both of you? I'm so fucking horny, I can't think straight, so no. Beyond that...I don't know what's being offered."

"You ever done this before?" Taylor asked, serious for once.

"Got laid? Yeah, of course. As often as I can even when all I could think about was Jack." Zach shrugged, refusing to apologize for that. "I'm twenty-two; what do you expect? I'm not going to lock my dick away just because I'd fallen for a guy I thought I'd never have."

"You won't, he might," Taylor said. "He really gets off on making me wait. Just putting that out there, so you know."

"You talk too much," Jack said. He nodded at Zach. "Go on. You're doing fine."

The praise settled Zach down. He'd realized a while back that he was addicted to the flash of heat an approving word from Jack produced. "Two guys at once, no. The kinky stuff...I wish. The three men I dated in college never seemed interested and I wouldn't go there with a one-night stand. But it turns me on like nothing else. Just never thought I'd get the chance to see how I liked it for real."

"Good to know you had that much sense. There're some weird fuckers out there and no, we're not two of them. We've never invited someone else in before, and we keep what we do to ourselves. What's on offer? Tonight seems like it's something we're all in favor of. Let's just take it from there." Jack tilted Zach's chin up. "Two things. This stays between us."

"I promise. Not a word to anyone. Hey, I'd have plenty to lose as well."

Jack's gaze was searching, but Zach meant it and that must've shown on his face. "Good. Second; at work, nothing changes. If this is just a one-off or if it becomes a regular thing, it makes no difference. I'm your boss, you're my assistant, and I expect you to remember that. Cross the line and I'll fire you."

"Unless you go on your knees and suck him into a forgiving mood," Taylor put in. "And if that happens, I want to watch."

Jack's breath hissed out, his face twisted with exasperation. "I'm starting to really lose my patience and my temper here, Taylor. You know what happens if I do. You really want to risk that just for the fun of running that smart mouth of yours?"

"What?" Zach blurted out. "What do you do to him when you're really mad?" Visions of whips and chains swirled darkly in his head to a background of screams. Too much. 

Taylor sighed. "Nothing. Ever. That's another Jack rule. He gets angry for real, he walks away. You want to know what a real punishment is? Seeing him drive off when your dick's about to shoot and knowing he won't turn around and take care of you the way you're craving because you're a stupid fucking asshole sometimes."

The yearning in Taylor's voice and the soft appeal in his eyes made Zach feel a stab of pity for him. "This should be your night, the two of you," he said impulsively. "You've been apart all this time. I'm just in the way. How about I go and we can do this another time if you still want to?"

"You're a sweet kid," Taylor told him."Noble and unselfish. And an idiot."

"But we appreciate the offer," Jack added.

"Twenty-three next month. I'm not a goddamn kid."

"True. So, do you want this? A taste of what we do and you've been thinking about?"

"You won't hurt -- I mean, how far do you go?"

Jack shrugged. "Not as far as you probably think and if we're doing it here, not far at all. Any time you're uncomfortable, just say and it stops. Well, it stops for you. Not sure we'd call it quits. You'd have to leave."

"I don't get a, uh, a safeword?"

"You don't need one. You just tell us you've reached your limit, get dressed, and go. There won't be anything stopping you."

"Oh."

"He _wants_ a safeword, dumb ass," Taylor said, rolling his eyes. "Let him have one."

"Call me that again, and you'll be using yours."

Zach frowned. "Do you ever follow through on any of what you say? Because seems to me, he walks all over you." 

As soon as he'd said it, he wished he hadn't. Fuck, way to put Jack down and get his ass tossed out in one slip of the tongue. Then he realized they were both grinning.

"It might seem that way," Taylor told him, "but trust me, once things start, I'm a changed man and so is he. I'm on a real long leash, but it's still tight around my neck. That's the way we both like it. Why do you think he got so worked up over you at the interview? I'll give you a hint. You sassed him and stood up to him even when you were probably dying to go down on your knees. He likes that. Not when things get serious; you'd better show him some respect then, but outside of the scenes, he gets a kick out of me mouthing off."

"Because I've got all sorts of interesting ways of shutting you up," Jack said pleasantly. He ran his fingers through his hair, then took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. "Okay. Taylor, lock the outside office door and this one. Leave the keys in the doors." He glanced at Zach as he walked over to drape his jacket across the back of his chair. "Okay?"

Zach nodded. He'd feel better with the doors locked too, and really, if they wanted to stop him from leaving, they could, even with the doors wide open. 

"Zach, you close the blinds."

Having something to do, even if it took him less than thirty seconds to accomplish, made Zach feel part of what was going on. He wondered if that was why Jack had given him the task and decided it probably was.

Jack turned on the desk light and then flipped the main light switch off, giving the room some shadows and a more intimate feel. Without being told, Taylor went to Jack's desk and opened the bottom drawer with a key on his key ring. A bottle of lube, a handful of condoms, a box of tissues, and a packet of wet wipes were set neatly on the desk, within reach of the couch. He wasn't smiling now, though he looked happier in a way, and his movements had lost their restlessness and become purposeful, slow.

"First things first," Jack said and took a seat on the couch. "We take care of what's owing."

Zach wasn't sure what that meant, but Taylor began to undress, his gaze lowered, his teeth scraping across his lower lip, worrying at the flesh as if he knew what was coming wasn't going to be all fun.

Hesitantly, Zach started to undo the buttons on his shirt, but Jack stopped him with a gesture. "No. When I want you naked, I'll tell you. For this, you just get to watch. Or leave if you get freaked." Zach moved toward the visitor's chair, armless but upholstered.

"Not there." 

Zach gave Jack an inquiring look, already losing himself in the thrill of it all. He was being given orders. Told what to do with no wiggle room. He wanted it that way. He was scared that Jack would screw up, say or do something to shatter the mood, but Jack didn't disappoint him.

"Take off your shoes and put them by my desk, then get on your knees over there." 

Zach followed the pointing finger and saw that he'd have an excellent view of Taylor's face, assuming Jack used his right hand for spanking as well as writing.

He took care to line his shoes up neatly, so much time that when he'd done that, Taylor was skinning out of a pair of tight briefs that lived up to their name. Naked, Taylor was enough to get Zach's mouth watering under any circumstances. He was like a pocket-sized version of Jack, shorter, but just as built, with a cock that brought to mind words like 'rampant' and 'thrusting'. It drew the eye.

"When I tell you to do something, Zach, you don't sightsee on the way."

The reprimand had him hurrying over to the designated place on the carpet, but he didn't drop to his knees. 

"Sir?"

Taylor had been about to get over Jack's knee, but he straightened, standing by Jack's side. The silence from both of them was unnerving, but Zach said what he had to say anyway.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but can I -- it's the first time I've ever done this--"

"Too much?" Jack didn't sound impatient or resigned, just calm.

"No. Not enough. If I'm going to be kneeling for you, I don't want to be dressed when I do it." Zach plucked at his shirt, feeling smothered by it. "Can't I do it naked? Please?"

Jack studied him for a moment, his face impassive, then he reached out and gathered Taylor to him, his arm around Taylor's hips. "You make a habit of trying to run things your way?"

He hung his head. "Um, no, sir. I'm sorry."

"Good to know. Fine. Take off your clothes. But that's the last time you do that, you hear me?"

"Thank you, sir."

"I said, 'do you hear me?'."

Zach paused, two buttons already undone. God, Jack was so...thorough. He should've expected that from what he knew of him at work, but it still surprised him. "Yes, sir. I hear you. The last time, I swear."

They both watched him undress, Jack sitting, knees spread, casually fondling Taylor's ass in much the same way as he'd have stroked a pet.

Kneeling was the most profoundly erotic action of his life. It felt like sinking through warm, dark water, not air. It felt right.

His cock was rigid, but his arousal had changed from the purely physical to something with far more emotional depth. This meant something, though he was too dazed from everything the last thirty minutes had thrown at him to nail down the details.

Later. Right now he was kneeling for Jack.

"Hands behind your back, crossed at the wrists. If your shoulders cramp and you can't hold them there, don't interrupt me, just put your hands palm down on your thighs until your muscles relax, then go back to the first position."

"Yes, sir."

Jack smiled. "You like calling me that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Sir."

"I like hearing it," Jack told him and unceremoniously hauled Taylor across his lap. "But no talking from now unless you're asked a direct question. I don't want to be distracted."

There hadn't been a question in there, so Zach stayed quiet, relishing the position he was in. Taylor settled into place with a few easy shifts of his body, his hands on the floor, his legs spread as much as his situation allowed.

Jack passed his hand over Taylor's ass, rough, seemingly aimless caresses, sometimes pushing at the tautly muscled cheeks, sometimes cupping or squeezing them. Taylor's breathing was harsh and loud, but it gradually became regular, his head drooping.

"You've misbehaved," Jack said conversationally. "Put Zach through hell and spoiled any plans I might've had. This is only the first installment of what's coming to you, but it's still going to leave you sad and sorry."

A shuddering sigh escaped Taylor, but he didn't speak.

"Going to make your ass match the couch, Tay."

Jack's hand rose and fell, landing with a crisp smack that jolted Zach enough that he had to put one hand down to save himself from toppling to the side. Fuck. Jack had really gone there. Had spanked Taylor's ass and left it flushed pink.

_Fuck._

Shock and a fierce, unreasoning envy -- not jealousy -- arrowed through him. This was really happening. Oh God, it really was.

The first dozen slaps were gentle in comparison to what came next, though at the time, they looked and sounded painful. Once Jack deemed Taylor's ass warmed-up, he really went to town on it, peppering the curved, offered flesh with sharp, hard slaps. It didn't take long for Taylor's breath to lose any rhythm, hissing out between gritted teeth, panted out of an open mouth.

"Shit, Jack, go easy. It's been a while."

"Too long."

Zach couldn't decide which drew his eye more; the reddening ass or Taylor's face. Both were captivating him as much as they were leaving him shaking with nerves and desire.

That could be him, draped across Jack's lap like a blanket, kicking and squirming, held in place by Jack's free hand, forced to endure whatever Jack wanted to deal out. 

And when it came to Taylor, Jack might not be angry with him as such, but he sure as hell wasn't pleased either. His lips were set in a grim line that didn't soften even when Taylor started to cry, tears trickling down his face to soak Jack's trouser leg or drip onto the carpet. They weren't sniffly, sorry for himself tears. Zach could see how much Taylor hated shedding them, but he'd reached a point where his body needed a way to release the pain and his moans and curses weren't doing the job.

Zach found himself wondering if Taylor would react like this if the spanking was, well, a fun one. He had a question stored up for every slap Taylor got, seemed like, and no way of knowing if he'd get the chance to ask them.

Mostly, though, he just watched, flinching in sympathy now and then when Jack belabored the same spot over and over, moaning softly when his dick hardened in response to the sounds filling the room. The slaps rang out, bright stars against a muted background of heavy, ragged breathing and Taylor's frantic, gasped out pleas.

It had to end soon. Had to. Even from where he knelt, Zach could see the delicate mottling of blue and purple bruises rising through the cloud of red. Taylor was close to his limit now, his words lost, his body no longer writhing, but supine across the ledge of Jack's thighs.

Abruptly, it stopped. The noise, the movement of Jack's hand, the spanking stopped.

Taylor's dazed, whimpered sobs continued, but under the soothing stroke of Jack's hand along Taylor's back, they subsided until he eventually had himself under control. His face was scarlet, wet with tears and snot. It wasn't clean and tidy like the porn Zach had watched online, but it was real and it had left him hollow, scooped out, waiting to be filled. He knelt, ignoring the pain in his shoulders -- no, welcoming it -- and waited for what came next.

Jack pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket and mopped up Taylor's face without comment, holding it so that Taylor could blow his nose.

"Okay," Jack said, dropping the handkerchief on the floor. "Okay, Tay. We're done. You did good."

Taylor sighed, but made no attempt to move. Zach wasn't sure Taylor was capable of it right then. His hands were clutching Jack's trousers, his eyes closed.

"Zach."

Startled out of his reverie, Zach jerked his head up.

"Come here."

The gap between Zach and the couch was about five feet. He started to knee-walk, aware of how awkward he had to look, and was relieved when Jack clicked his tongue reprovingly and said, "Crawl. Keep your eyes on me."

It was humiliating to crawl, but at least he could make it look good. He paused, still on hands and knees, when going farther would mean crawling up into Jack's very occupied lap and waited.

"Sit back. Look at his ass and tell me what you think."

Taylor stirred, a protesting murmur emerging from his lips.

"I think you did a number on him," Zach said bluntly. Up close, Taylor's ass was a blotchy mess, though the skin wasn't broken. It looked rough, though, as if it'd been sanded using too coarse a grade. He could feel the heat radiating off it.

"Yeah. I did. He deserved it. As far as I'm concerned this part of his punishment's over and the rest you won't get to see, but he hurt you too, so the way I see it, if you think he's got more coming to him on your account, you tell me and I'll see that he gets whatever you think is fair."

Taylor started to struggle. "The fuck? No!"

Jack grabbed a handful of Taylor's hair, something that seemed to be a signal between them, because Taylor stopped fighting immediately. "Yeah, I know you hate the idea, but I want things equal between you two." He glanced over at Zach. "Well?"

Zach was torn. On the one hand, Taylor had clearly suffered plenty, but the part of him that resented the way he'd been used really wanted a couple of spanks that were dedicated to him, so to speak. On a hypothetical third hand, getting Taylor pissed at him wasn't going to make for fun times in the future, if this all worked out.

And God, he wanted it to.

"Can I ask him what he wants me to do?"

"Nope."

Zach bit his lip. "Three," he said finally, directing his words at Taylor. "One for every time you called me 'honey' or 'sugar', less a couple for not letting me take my pants off because you knew Jack was coming."

"Three?" Jack nodded. "Okay."

"Not fucking okay," Taylor put in, "but fine, sugar. Go ahead."

"For that, you can make it four," Jack said, but he grinned when he said it and Zach shook his head.

"Just three and don't -- not too hard? Please?"

Jack wasn't the only one who could growl; Taylor's was impressive too. "I can take anything you dish out, sweetcheeks. Don't hold back."

"Huh?"

Jack leaned back, though his hand moved to grip Taylor's shoulder. "You wanted it. You dish it out. Three with your hand. Do it. Get it over with."

His gut felt squirmy. Maybe if it'd been at the start of the spanking, when Taylor's ass was pink, but the thought of slapping that bruised, hot skin made him feel like the worst kind of bully. Shit, why hadn't he just said it was okay and he wasn't holding any grudges? "I can't -- I --"

Jack shrugged. "Get dressed then. Go."

"That's not fair!"

"You think you can pick and choose what orders you obey? You think you can get someone else to dish out your punishments? No. Take responsibility for your choices."

"I don't want to hurt him," Zach admitted in a whisper. "I didn't think -- I'm sorry."

Taylor turned to look at him, his eyes kinder than Zach felt he deserved. "S'okay. I can take another three and I doubt your hand's as hard as his. Do it, we'll be all square, and we can move on. Come on, honey. I took my medicine, now you take yours."

It'd never occurred to him that he was in trouble too, just a little bit. 

Biting his lip, Zach knelt up. He'd be using his left hand, not his right, which felt awkward, but it would also lessen the force. He raised his hand, wincing, and brought it down on Taylor's ass in a feeble swat that wouldn't have popped a soap bubble.

Jack sighed and Taylor gave Zach a disgusted look over his shoulder. "That didn't count. Come on, will you? I want to get up."

"You'll get off my knee when I say you can," Jack corrected him, but he jerked his chin at Zach, his message clear.

Zach drew in a deep breath. Okay. Impulsively, he reached out and slid his right hand into Taylor's, pleased when the hot, sweat-damp fingers closed around his with a reassuring squeeze.

The first slap was still on the mild side compared to Jack's forthright, no nonsense ones, but Taylor gasped and jerked, his fingers tightening.

God, it was like holding his hand over a candle flame. The second slap was harder to give, knowing that Taylor would give that convulsive jerk, that pained exhale, but Zach made it and the one that followed count.

It didn't feel like bullying when he did it. More like showing respect.

"Good boy," Jack said. "Both of you."

There was a moment when no one said anything or moved, a brief space of utter stillness, then Jack patted Taylor's shoulder. "I'll put some arnica on your ass later and take the bruising down. You're coming back to my place tonight."

"Yes, Jack." Taylor sounded drowsy. His hand slipped out of Zach's as Jack eased him off his lap and onto the couch, where he lay on his side. His cock was half-hard, his skin flushed and damp, and there was a contented, if chastened look about him.

"Get him a bottle of juice from the fridge," Jack said. "Don't get off your knees."

That told him that whatever this was, it wasn't over. Not yet. 

The mini-fridge in the corner of the office was stocked with small bottles of orange juice, water, and a few cans of soda. Zach got out the juice, then found himself faced with the difficulty of crawling with something in his hand. It wasn't impossible and he wasn't prepared to carry the bottle in his mouth -- too heavy -- but it did make his return journey slower.

Jack took the bottle from him, opened it, and held it to Taylor's mouth, steadying it as Taylor drank. Taylor didn't use his hands, Zach noticed, just took the juice at the speed Jack dictated, sipping at it until half of it was gone. 

Jack recapped the bottle and set it on the floor.

Zach got back on his knees and put his hands behind him. His knees and shoulders were aching, but not in a bad way, more a constant reminder of what he was doing. "So what happens now?" 

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You remember that you're not supposed to talk?"

"Don't say 'sorry' again," Taylor added, his eyes brighter now, his natural sparkle returning. Zach got the feeling that Taylor didn't stay subdued for long. "That just irritates him."

Zach ducked his head, abashed. Shit. He wanted to do this right, to be so goddamn good that they'd want to do this with him again. He didn't feel as if he was making much of an impression on them so far.

Jack ran his hand, the one he'd used to spank Taylor, across Taylor's cock. It firmed up, filling and rising rapidly. Zach's erection had never gone away. Release was starting to feel like a distant dream, unrelenting arousal a fact of life. "To answer your question, this is what happens next."

"God, your hand's so hot," Taylor said. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling that spanking too," Jack admitted, his hand working Taylor slowly. He glanced over at Zach. "Want to kiss and make up with him, boy? Put your mouth where my hand is?"

Okay, that was a question, so he could answer. "I'll kiss him anywhere you tell me to, and God, yes, I'd love to blow him, but--"

"Yes?" Jack prompted.

"You haven't touched me. I need -- please --" God, why was this so hard to ask for without sounding pathetic? "Kiss me?" he blurted out, making sure it came over as a request, not a demand.

"That's what you want? A kiss?"

"It's part of it," Zach said.

"So what's the rest?"

"I want to get off." Zach gave his dick a rueful look. It was darkly flushed, the foreskin long since peeled back to expose the crown, slicked and shining with precome. It was so rigid, if he tapped it, he thought it'd twang like a tuning fork. "Feels like I've been hard for days."

"Get used to it if you stick around," Taylor said. He was curled around Jack like a cat now, his head resting on Jack's knee. "He once kept me naked for a weekend, with my cock in a cage. Wouldn't let me come until Monday morning."

"Which means you weren't naked," Jack pointed out with a reminiscent smile. "God, that was a fun weekend. Love you when you're desperate. You get so...inventive."

"Pure hell," Taylor said. "When can we do it again?"

Jack chuckled and gave Taylor's nipple a pinch, making Zach's nipple tingle as if he'd been the one touched. "Soon, maybe." He turned his attention to Zach. "Suppose I made you choose? A kiss or getting to come? Which one?"

"Is it a trick question or a test?" Zach asked, caution stopping him from snapping out an answer.

"Nope. Just curious what you want the most. There's no right or wrong choice."

Zach grinned, elation filling him at the prospect of finding out what Jack's lips would feel like on his. "Suppose I come from being kissed?"

"I wouldn't if I were you," Taylor said with an answering grin. "Seriously," he added. "Not a good idea."

Zach shrugged. "I'll take the kiss then."

"Why?" Jack leaned forward. "You think it's what I want to hear?"

"I've given up trying to guess what you'll like after I color-coded your inbox folders and you freaked."

"You used pink, neon-green, and puke-yellow folders, that's why."

"It was still a better system than -- never mind." Zach shook his head. "I can jerk off any time. Uh, not at work, of course, because I'd never--"

"Save it, boy," Jack said with a roll of his eyes. "I know you do it on my time, and believe me, if things work out between us three, you won't be doing it again without permission. Which you won't get, so there's no need to ask."

Zach squirmed, despite Jack's warning still picturing walking in here and saying "Mr. Brandon, sir? Can I take five to beat off in the john because you just bawled me out for a typo and my dick's rock-hard?". Just thinking about being able to talk like that to Jack did the impossible and made his dick harder.

"Like I said, I can jerk off any time, but if I don't kiss you now, and things don't work out, well, I never will. And I want to." He shot a look at Taylor, including him in the conversation. "If you don't mind."

He was naked and he'd just watched Taylor get his ass walloped, but somehow asking for a kiss from Jack seemed like something Taylor had to be cool with. 

"I'd like to see it," Taylor said. "Lord knows you've got a sweet mouth on you, sugar." He shifted back, freeing Jack up to move.

Jack smiled and got to his feet, hauling Zach up with one strong pull, his hand locked around Zach's wrist. Standing felt strange, as if he was yards taller, and his legs were all pins and needles. Jack held onto him until he was steady on his feet, then tilted Zach's chin up with his finger. 

Without a word, he bent his head and took Zach's mouth in a kiss, not a gentle one, but not as forceful as Zach had imagined. Jack didn't need force. At the first touch of Jack's lips, Zach yielded his mouth, submitting to a kiss that claimed him. He could smell Jack under the faint whiff of laundry detergent from Jack's white shirt, a heady male scent heightened by Jack's recent exertions. Jack smelled clean and sweaty. It was a killer combo as far as Zach's senses were concerned.

He opened his mouth and let Jack taste him, accepting the kiss without trying to guide it. He wanted this to be about pleasing Jack. He got off on the idea so much that it left him whining and trying to keep Jack's mouth on his long after one kiss had turned to more.

"Enough, boy." Jack sounded amused and the swat Zach's ass got was a playful one, even if it stung. "Taylor's about ready to come without either of us laying a hand on him, and that's just not right."

"How you can say you didn't lay a hand on me..." Taylor shook his head. 

"You still want to blow him?" Jack asked. "Even if that's all you'll get tonight?"

"I can't suck you, too?" Zach asked hopefully.

Taylor gave an indignant huff and Jack smiled. "I think Taylor's called shotgun on that for later, but thanks for the offer. Well?"

Zach answered by going to his knees in front of the couch.

"Sit up, Taylor. Make it easier on him. Yeah, I know your butt's tender, but you can handle it."

Taylor sat on the edge of the couch, moving cautiously. "Shit, forget tender, it's raw."

"So let the boy take the edge off," Jack suggested. A condom in its wrapper landed on the floor by Zach's knees. "He's clean, we both are, but you shouldn't take our word for it, so use this."

Zach didn't like the taste of latex, but he wasn't going to disagree with the need for one. He got the condom onto Taylor's dick, getting a good look at it, thick and stiff, smelling clean in an indefinable way, as if Taylor had showered recently, but long enough ago that the scent of soap or gel had worn off.

Jack took a seat by Taylor, so they were both staring down at him. It'd been years since Zach had given his first blow job and he was confident enough in his abilities not to feel nervous on that account, but there was something about the way Jack was dressed and Taylor was naked that made his brain spin. It was so marked a line, with Taylor and him on one side and Jack on the other. He licked his lips, getting a hint of Jack's taste on them, and dipped his head.

"Wait a sec," Jack said. "Let's make this more interesting."

He undid the tie he was wearing and slid it free, holding it up for Zach to look at. "You're looking chilly. Want to wear something, boy?"

"Oh God." Zach nodded, bobbing his head up and down quickly before Jack changed his mind. "Please." He swallowed and put his hands behind his back, ready to be bound. "Please, sir."

"He really gets off on begging." Taylor's mouth went soft for a moment, then twisted in a grin. "He's turning _me_ on, and I'm not even the one he's doing it to."

 _No_ , Zach thought, just a little tired of the way Taylor was talking about him as if he wasn't there. _You're the one who's gonna be begging me when I've got your dick in my mouth._

Then the strip of heavy silk met his crossed wrists and he couldn't think about anything but how fast the cool material warmed up and how his world tipped and realigned after that first tug that let him know he couldn't break free.

'Easy," Jack said softly, stroking his hair and then resting his hand on the back of Zach's neck. His thumb moved up and down, a small, intimate caress that left Zach shuddering with need. "I've got you, boy. Breathe, yeah, in and out, that's it."

Zach slanted his eyes and met Jack's concerned gaze. He gave him a shaky smile. "I didn't think it would feel like this. Didn't think I'd get off on it when it was real. It's why I didn't look for it as hard as I could've. Too scared I'd lose the fantasy."

Jack leaned in and kissed him, a brief, firm press of his lips. "Yeah. It's overwhelming, I guess."

"A blow job would settle his nerves," Taylor said.

Jack gave Taylor a mildly exasperated look, but Zach nodded. "It kind of would. It's familiar, at least. Can I?"

Jack ran his hand down Zach's spine to his bound wrists. "Yeah. And don't worry about him talking. I've got a cure for that."

Zach settled down between Taylor's knees -- and discovered that with his hands tied his balance was shot to hell and getting Taylor's cock in his mouth wasn't as easy as he was used to either. He hadn't realized how much it helped to have a hand locked around the base of the cock he was sucking and he was worried about the condom riding up. 

Taylor didn't seem inclined to help, reclining back, his hands by his side. Zach felt a stab of resentment, even as he drew Taylor's cock deep, but he'd misjudged Taylor. The couch was set a foot away from the wall, and Jack stood and walked behind it. When he was level with Taylor, he said, "Hands up here, Tay. No touching him."

Taylor's mouth twitched in a 'what can I do?' way, but as he raised his arms over his head, Jack's hands closing around his wrists, his expression was already losing its cheerful arrogance. His lips parted on a sigh when Jack's fingers tightened and he tilted his head back to stare up at Jack, all love and longing.

It was an intimate moment, but Zach didn't feel excluded, just forgotten. It wasn't for long.

"Suck him, boy," Jack said softly. "Make him wriggle that hot ass of his, make him whimper and moan. I want to hear him."

Zach was all in favor of that. "Yes, sir."

He started with Taylor's balls, the fair hair fuzzing them surprisingly soft and sparse against his lips. Taylor was turned on enough that they were drawn up, tight, but if it was too difficult to draw them inside his mouth when they were like this, Zach could still lap at them with his tongue and get the soft skin wet. Taylor gave an encouraging hum and arched his ass an inch off the couch, asking for more.

"Don't rim him," Jack said, making Zach glance up at him. God, Taylor looked hot, his body drawn taut by Jack's hands. "He likes that too much and I'm still pissed at him." He moved Taylor's hands down until they were resting on the back of Taylor's neck, his elbows sticking out like wings. "Keep them there." Jack grinned down at both of them, then took off his belt.

Zach gave the head of Taylor's dick a tentative lick, his attention mostly on Jack and that thin strip of supple black leather.

"You sucking him or not?" Jack inquired. Zach ducked his head immediately and lost himself in the pleasure of discovering the shape of Taylor's cock. He loved the ache of having his mouth forced wide by a thick cock and he knew he was going to be feeling the aftereffects of this blow job for a while.

Jack brought the belt down against Taylor's stomach, a light slap, no more than that, but Taylor moaned, the head of his cock sliding over Zach's tongue. "Jack...God..."

Another slap, and another, the belt never leaving a lasting mark, the blows controlled and precise, then Jack swung the free end up and caught it, stretching the belt out between his hands. He leaned over until the belt was resting horizontally across Taylor's nipples, then began to rub it over them, sawing it back and forth.

"They're gonna be sore." Taylor's voice was strained, hoarse. "Won't be able to clamp them."

"Want to bet?" Jack caught Zach watching and frowned. "You need to pay attention to what you're doing. Eyes closed. Concentrate. If I see you peeking, I'll give you a taste of this belt."

"He'll like that," Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, but he likes pleasing me even more, don't you, boy? And you doing a half-ass job on Taylor isn't making me happy at all."

With a shiver of lust, Zach realized Jack had hit that particular nail squarely. He would have begged for a taste of what Taylor had gotten -- the belt, Jack's hand, anything. Not for as long or as hard as Taylor's spanking had been, but _something_. Pleasing Jack, though, that'd become a source of satisfaction over the last two months. He got off on Jack's approval, and knowing that he was failing in this task had his eyes squeezing so tight that he saw reddish starbursts behind his eyes.

It was amazing how much easier it was to concentrate like this. Oh, he could still hear the moans Taylor was giving, some connected to what Zach was doing, some not, and the unmistakable slap of leather on skin as Jack went back to using his belt as a whip, but they weren't as immediate as the slick, heavy weight of Taylor's cock against his tongue or the musky smell of Taylor's balls. He sucked, lapped, and licked, and gloried in every moment of it, pulling at the tie binding his wrists every so often, just for the kick he got out of it.

"Going to come," Taylor choked out, his cock hardening in Zach's mouth until it was like sucking iron. "Jack--"

"Not yet," Jack said. "I want to see the money shot. Watch your fingers slide through it and make you lick them clean." Zach groaned around the hot, hard dick in his mouth, helplessly aroused by that image and hoping he got to watch. "Boy -- Zach -- spit him out."

Obedient, if reluctant, Zach did as he was told, working his jaw which, as he'd expected, was aching.

"Open your eyes now," Jack said from close by. Zach did and blinked as the light struck his eyes. Jack crouched down beside him and deftly stripped the condom off Taylor, wrapping it in a tissue and tossing it across the room where it landed in the trash basket.

Zach stared at Taylor's cock. God. Big. Had to wonder what it'd feel like up his ass -- or in his mouth again, with Jack pounding him from behind. Blew his mind thinking about it. 

Jack grinned. "Missed this," he said softly, staring at Taylor's cock. He ran his finger from balls to tip before leaning over and blowing across the crown. "Do it, Tay. All over yourself. Paint that pretty fucking chest white for me."

"Oh God --" Taylor moaned, every muscle taut, and came, shuddering through each pulse of come as it jetted out, his face contorted with pleasure.

When he'd finished, his chest heaving, his skin flushed, Taylor gave them both a hazy smile before stroking his finger across his chest through a streak of come. "Didn't we do this on our first date? You're such a romantic," he told Jack and pushed his finger between his lips, pulling it back with a pop a few moments later.

Suddenly Zach felt desolate. His wrists were chafed, his balls headed for sky-blue, and these two were so fucking wrapped up in each other that any hope he'd had of this being more than a one-night deal was fading along with his erection.

"Can you get this fucking tie off me?" he demanded, not caring that he sounded petulant. "My wrists are killing me."

Jack turned his head, studying Zach's face thoughtfully before nodding. 

"Sure." He stood and walked to the desk, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box and dropping them onto Taylor's chest. When he crouched beside Zach and reached for the tie, dealing quickly with the simple knot, Zach couldn't hold back a frustrated groan that didn't come close to expressing his feelings. Freed, he didn't feel better, he felt worse.

Jack sat beside Taylor, the tie dangling from his hand, creased and twisted. "What's the matter?"

Why bother being tactful? "You are. Both of you. Why the hell did you drag me into this when you don't need me? Just a way to spice things up? Well, fuck you."

"If this is because you didn't--" Taylor began.

"No, it's not because I didn't get to come!" Zach bit his lip, then admitted, "Okay, partly it's that. Mostly, though, it's the way you two are all over each other. It's cute. I'm happy for you -- but you don't need me. There's no _room_ for me. Why the fuck am I even here?"

"You shouldn't be." Jack pulled the tie through his hand slowly. "Not on the first night Taylor's back. It should've been just the two of us, and anyway, I wanted him to meet you first and see what he thought of you before we got anywhere near this point."

Zach felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. "Oh."

"But that's his fault, not yours, and I guess we'd have gotten here soon enough, so let's forget the might-have-beens." He dropped the tie and leaned in, cupping Zach's face, his hand warm and gentle, still holding some of the heat from the spanking. "Cut us some slack. It's been a month since we've seen each other and that's a long time. Usually get to see him three or four times a week."

"And you _did_ just blow me," Taylor put in. "I wouldn't call that not being involved or needed. I needed you."

"You needed my mouth."

Taylor sighed. "Maybe, but I want more than that now that I've seen what you're like and I know Jack does. A lot more."

"Fine, so fuck my ass, too."

"That's not what he meant and you know it." There was enough of an edge to Jack's voice to make Zach, still kneeling, straighten his back. His hands were resting on his thighs, not behind his back, but standing without permission seemed too final a step to take.

That told him that he was still hanging in there, still hoping. God, had he screwed this up by being too impatient and demanding?

"Stand up," Jack said. "You've been on your knees for a while. Walk around."

With both of them watching him, it was a hard order to obey. Any order would've been when he was naked and emerging from the immediacy of the fantasy-become-reality. It felt good to stretch out his legs, though.

Jack moved away from Taylor, so that there was space between them.

"You said there was no room for you. Well, there's one right here."

"Between you? Splitting you up?"

Taylor rolled his eyes. "You're one of those literal thinkers, aren't you, honey? No. Between us so we can both get our hands on you and make you fly."

"You said I wasn't going to get to come!" Zach said indignantly.

"No. I asked what you'd choose if you had to. I never had any intention of depriving you, not when you're this worked up."

"Not tonight, anyway," Taylor added.

Jack's lips twitched, an amused glint in his eyes. "Let's focus on tonight, huh?" He raised his eyebrows. "So where do you think you fit, boy? Right here and now, where do you want to be? With us or on the other side of the door?"

Zach took a step forward, another -- and went back down on his knees in front of Jack.

"Oh, he's too fucking sweet," Taylor said approvingly. "How the hell did you keep your hands off him this long?"

"You hadn't seen him. Think I'd screw around on you?"

"You do know I only kissed him because I knew you were on your way?"

 _Hey, remember me? Zach? Still here._ He only thought it, but maybe they read minds because Jack broke off and patted the couch. "Up here between us."

He settled down on the couch, anticipation swelling with his cock. 

"Arms around our necks. You don't get to touch, or stop us touching you," Jack said. "If it gets to be too much and you want out, just say so, otherwise, you're mine, every inch of you, and Taylor's got my permission to do what the hell he likes with you, just this once."

Zach moaned, couldn't help it. His cock was demanding attention, but he didn't think they'd make this quick, so he wasn't expecting a fast, efficient hand job. Much though he was aching to come, he would've been disappointed by that.

Instead, they kissed him, their mouths against his cheeks, his ears, his throat, even his eyelids when he closed them, the lightest of brushes there, insubstantial and airy.

Against his neck, the kisses were more demanding, leaving his skin hot and tingling, maybe even bruised, though he didn't have to worry about hiding a hickey from his boss under the circumstances.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Taylor's cock was hard, as if his recent climax had only taken the edge off and Jack's erection was poking up, stiff and huge, straining his trousers. It didn't look comfortable, but that had to be Jack's choice since he could've had it deep in Taylor's ass or throat just by snapping his fingers.

"Pinch his nipple," Jack said and Taylor's thumb and finger closed around Zach's left nipple, squeezing it hard enough to make Zach gasp. It hurt. He did it to himself sometimes when he was jerking off, but when it got too much, he let go.

Taylor didn't let go. The pain was bright and hot, burrowing into his chest, radiating out like a sunburst. "Think you could come from this, Zach?"

He shook his head, the agony focused in that one small place taking his voice. Taylor let go, but only to drag his thumbnail over the reddened, swollen nub, scoring it. "Hurts!"

He tried to free his arms, protect his nipple from any further assaults, but as soon as he began to struggle, they reached up and grabbed his hands, holding them in place. 

"Take it," Jack said. "Breathe through it. Enjoy it."

The man was insane. He was working for a lunatic. Zach sucked in a deep breath, then expelled it in a hoarse cry as Taylor used his free hand to twist Zach's nipple again before pinching it firmly and tugging it out, stretching the skin. "Fucking hurts!"

"Yeah. I know." Taylor didn't smile, but he didn't let up on the torment he was inflicting either. "Stop fighting it. You want it. Use it."

The burn became a carnal heat, sizzling through him, darkly beautiful. His untouched nipple was the one to be pitied, not this one, this pinched, teased, tortured one. He moaned and arched his back, offering himself up for whatever they wanted to do. "Please...oh God, more. Don't stop." The words tumbled out, arousing him as much as what they were doing to him, because he was stripping himself naked for them here, sharing fantasies and desires he'd only whispered to himself. "Hurt me, oh God, please hurt me, make me scream..."

"You're so fucking incredible," Jack said, his lips close to Zach's ear. He ran his fingertips lightly across Taylor's right nipple, the gentleness as unendurable as Taylor's pinches to the other had once been. "Scream all you want, boy. You're safe with us."

They let go of his hands, a gesture of trust he hoped they wouldn't regret, and Jack bent his head and used his teeth to worry and bite at Zach's nipple, licking the small, taut piece of flesh until it was wet and hot. Teeth didn't hurt as much as Taylor's fingers, but there was something about being bitten that drove Zach crazy because he knew if Jack wanted to, he could easily draw blood.

"Trust him," Taylor said. "He's been playing with me for two years; see any scars?"

"I do, I just -- oh God!" Jack's teeth clamped down and he held Zach in place with his hand even as he drew his head back.

Zach screamed, the stab of pain too intense to keep inside him. He had to vent it and right then, it boiled down to a choice between coming and screaming.

When his cry had tailed off to frantic whimpers, they relented, kissing his tender skin, soothing it with their tongues. 

"Look at them," Jack urged him, his fingers petting Zach's chest in small, circular strokes. 

Zach peeked down. His nipples were dark red and swollen, stinging and throbbing, but they weren't bleeding or raw. They just felt that way.

"God, I want to clamp them at work, just for ten minutes, and watch you try to type or answer the phone, your voice shaking you were so turned on." Jack sounded pretty fucking shaky himself. "You'd come and kneel by my desk when the time was up and I don't think you'd know if you wanted to beg for me to take them off or leave them on for longer."

"You wouldn't," Taylor said. "Would you? Fuck, it'd be so hot if you did."

Jack reached over and cuffed Taylor's head, a mother cat admonishing a boisterous kitten. "No, but I'll make you wear a plug to work big enough you can pretend it's my cock up you."

"Is that a punishment or a reward?" Zach dared to ask.

"With you two, who knows what qualifies as what?" Jack put his fingers over Zach's lips. "Open up. Show me what you can do with your mouth."

Obediently, Zach parted his lips to let Jack push two fingers inside. His eyes closed instinctively as he began to suck and lick, the fingers so different from a cock, but in some ways a more intimate intrusion. Jack's hands, big, square, powerful, had fascinated him for weeks. Getting his mouth fucked by them, Jack adding a third, then a fourth finger, crowding his mouth, was hot as hell.

Eyes closed, he must have missed a signal, because they slid their hands under his thighs in unison, drawing his legs wide and hooking them over their knees. Startled, he opened his eyes, spluttering as Jack pulled his wet fingers out.

It was too late for modesty, but he could still feel shame, not at how exposed he was, but how much he got off on it.

The emotion was fleeting, burned away by the intense throb of desire that drew his balls up tight, precome making the head of his dick glisten. They drew their fingernails along the inside of his thighs, raking the skin until it was scored with scarlet marks, stroked behind his knees, until he squirmed, the sensation too close to genuine discomfort to endure, bent down and stared at his cock, his balls, his hole, until just being looked at felt like being touched, and his asshole clenched and released.

"Touch me," he begged."Don't care if you hurt me, just touch me, please?"

"We are touching you." There was a hint of laughter in Jack's words. "Be more...specific."

Zach was past caring if they thought he was a slut. When it came to them, he was. "My cock. My balls. Fuck, touch me there. Need it now."

Jack's fingers clamped around Zach's nipple, reawakening the throb. "Ask nicely, boy."

"What? Oh..." He gulped, regretting his choice of words, and tried for imploring, not imperious. "Please, sir. I'm begging you. So hard, sir, feels like I'm gonna explode. I'll do anything, say anything, just touch my cock, my balls, _please._ "

His nipple was released, Jack's hand drifting south to settle on Zach's stomach. "You heard him, Tay. Zach wants us to touch him in some interesting places."

"I heard him."

"So give him what he's begging for."

"More used to being on the receiving end," Taylor muttered, but he brought his hand down, slapping Zach's cock, a sharp light slap, more gesture than substance, though it still stung.

"Oh, he can take more than that," Jack said pleasantly and proved it, until Zach was sobbing out 'sir' and 'please', his ass off the couch, spreading himself wider still for the slaps raining down on him. Lost in a sensual haze of arousal and pain, he could still appreciate that the slaps his balls got were closer to caresses, and that the hardest ones landed on his thighs and ass, but his skin felt as if it was on fire, and his climax was one slap away, making him grit his teeth as he tried to hold it back.

"He's so close," Taylor said. "Let me taste him? Please, Jack?"

"Not without a condom and if you tried to put one on, he'd spill."

Taylor sighed. "Let him come then?"

"He's been good, it's true." A spit-wet finger trailed over his exposed hole, and pushed inside, claiming him, even as Taylor's hand closed around Zach's cock, working it in smooth, steady strokes.

"Anytime you like, boy," Jack said and shoved his finger an inch deeper.

He tried to scream, but nothing worked, his body locked in a climax too intense to leave room for anything as mundane as speech or breathing. Every part of him got involved, the sensation building and exploding, wiping out his inhibitions and leaving him jerking and shuddering, tears leaking out, as he shot, cradled in their arms, touched inside and out.

When his balls were empty, he lay back, spent, exhausted, and let them clean him up, the cold kiss of the wipes making him shiver and press back against the couch, the tart kick of the juice Jack gave him making him realize how dry his mouth was.

"So," Jack said as Taylor walked around, tidying up with a put-upon look on his face. "Too much? Not enough?"

"He likes a critique," Taylor said over his shoulder. He glanced at his clothes, then at Jack, who nodded. Taylor picked up his briefs and wiggled into them. "Be kind to him. Grade on a curve."

"You're both incredible and I..." Zach faltered, still hung up on how complete the two of them seemed to be. "I want to do it again. Get to know you, too, not just get naked with you, but I still feel like I'm garnish on the plate, you know?"

They exchanged glances, and maybe they could read minds, because Jack nodded as if Taylor had said something and turned back to kiss Zach long and hard and sweet.

"You want us, you've got us. Just...we don't always play this hard. Sometimes we fuck and it's as vanilla as it gets. Hell, if we're in the mood, I've been known to bottom for Tay and God, do I feel it the next day. Or we go out to a bar, drink beer, shoot pool, and go our separate ways." Jack shrugged. "And more often than Tay would admit to, we're dead on our feet and we sleep together. Just that."

"But it's a big bed Jack's got," Taylor said as he tucked in his shirt. "Big enough for three. And the next morning usually starts off with a blow job."

"I don't know where I fit in, though," Zach said helplessly. "The two of you together is a risk. No one would mind much that you were gay, I guess, but the kinky stuff and then adding me..."

"It wouldn't go down well," Jack agreed. "That's why I made a point of telling you that it was between us three. And I mean that. No sharing with your best bud and swearing him to secrecy, no getting drunk and shooting your mouth off. Nothing."

"I've got plenty of friends but none of them would get this or the way I'm wired. They'd freak." Zach shook his head. "I've got as much to lose as you two. Hell, I'd lose you. That's enough to keep my mouth shut."

"Told you. Sweet as sugar," Tay said and smiled.

"Yeah," Jack said softly and kissed Zach again, his mouth promising everything on Zach's wish list and more. "Always did have a sweet tooth."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
